Kuroobi
| }} Kuroobi is a ray fishman and an officer of the Arlong Pirates and a former member of the Sun Pirates. Appearance Kuroobi has the typical appearance of a martial artist, with a dark blue gi and a black belt, his hair is tied into a ponytail. His Sun Pirates tattoo is on the right side of his chest. If this tattoo does or does not cover a slave mark is currently unknown. Fifteen years ago, when he was part of the Sun Pirates, his hair was afro-like. Personality Kuroobi is one of the strictest members in his crew and has always been wary of Nami's supposed allegiance to Arlong. Abilities and Powers As a fishman, Kuroobi possesses great strength. In fact, his physical power makes him second only to Arlong in that respect. As one of Arlong's direct subordinates, he holds great authority over his crew. Fishman Karate Kuroobi practices "Fishman Karate" (called "Merman Karate" in the 4Kids version) to fight his opponents. He is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art, causing great injury to Sanji in their battle. As a fishman, Kuroobi has an advantage underwater. Kuroobi states his ultimate technique is "The Thousand Brick Fist". It is unknown actually how strong this punch is, as Sanji beats Kuroobi into submission before Kuroobi actually executed the move. Weapons He is also an adept swordsman. Eight years ago, when Arlong was about to kill Bell-mère and abduct Nami, Kuroobi blocked the bullets from Genzo and swiftly slashed his body with a cutlass. History Past Kuroobi, Chew, and Hatchan planned to open a takoyaki store when they were younger. At some point, they had given up this dream to become members of the Arlong Pirates. After Fisher Tiger attacked Mariejois and formed the Sun Pirates, the Arlong Pirates integrated with Tiger's crew. During their time roaming the Grand Line, the Sun Pirates battled numerous Marines. One day a former human slave named Koala boarded their ship to return to her home in Foolshout Island. After returning her to her home, the Sun Pirates were ambushed by the Marines. They lost their ship and Tiger was badly wounded during the battle. Tiger soon died from his wounds and Arlong was later captured. Kuroobi was then under the command of Jinbe. One day, Jinbe received an invitation to join the Shichibukai. After Jinbe accepted the position, Arlong was released. When the Sun Pirates split up, Kuroobi went with Arlong's crew. The Arlong Pirates then head for East Blue. At the arrival of the Arlong Pirates to Konomi Island, Kuroobi was following orders of his captain, Arlong, by wreaking havoc in the island and raiding it's towns. The Arlong Pirates then took over Nami's village, killing Bell-mère in the process. During the the raid in Nami's house, he was the one who cut Genzo, giving him the scars he has in the present time. Destruction of Arlong Park As one of Arlong's officers, Kuroobi aids Chew and Hachi in defeating the contingent of Marines from Naval Base 77. The Arlong Pirates briefly had Zoro imprisoned until Nami freed him when they weren't looking. After Chew dragged Usopp to Arlong Park, Kuroobi questioned Nami's loyalty. After Nami supposedly stabbed Usopp and send him drowning in the pool, Kuroobi apologized to Nami for doubting her. During the battle with the Straw Hats at Arlong Park, he fights against Sanji whom he nearly defeats when the cook goes underwater to try to save Luffy. During the battle, Kuroobi taunts Sanji about his friendship with Nami. Sanji manages to force Kuroobi up to dry land by blowing air into his gills and then promptly beats him into submission with his kicks. Kuroobi was later arrested along with the entire crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 492 and Episode 387, Hatchan mentions Arlong and the crew's fate. Major Battles * Sun Pirates vs. Marines (numerous times at sea) * Sun Pirates vs. Marines (Foolshout Island) * Kuroobi vs. Genzo * Kuroobi, Chew and Hatchan vs. Marine 77th Branch * Kuroobi vs. Sanji Trivia * means "black belt". References Site Navigation zh:克羅歐比 Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Sun Pirates Category:Fishman Karate Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Grand Line Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Martial Artists